


necessary evil

by loquaciousloser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, I will fight David’Cage in a dennys parking lot, Loving Again, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, On Hiatus, Only for first chapter for building romance, Red ice I mean crack, Thats all I’m saying, hankcon - Freeform, learning to love, or women I do not discriminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousloser/pseuds/loquaciousloser
Summary: Sometimes, he forgets there is an android sleeping next to him.Sometimes, the android sleeps outside, and Hank doesn’t know why he’s worried, or why he’s supposed to care.Things become complicated when a new android joins the department, fighting to keep Connor away from him.-Meanwhile, Connor is acting strangely. And Hank can’t help but fear the emotions are loosening their hold...-“Sometimes, to accomplish a mission, there has to be a set necessary evil.”“Huh, but I’d never thought you’d turn back into that evil...”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me.

HAnkl yelled connor sticking hs fingers in his raindbow dash plush “sop that its gross” said hsnk siipping his coffee HIS GODDAMN COFFEEE DIGRPIOHEIRG “but hank” connor started to cru “im...im...im…” spit it out said hank like you did last ngiht “Im a borny” said connor sarting to cry I like the raindow factory because Im a murderous little machine thot. “No,,,,,,,you,,,are,,,my,,,,” ad then hank was stopped by the fandom because they didnt want his to say son or boyfreiend. Actually BOTH. “I want to finger raindbow dash” said connor obviously not knowing what fibgering is “and what do you eman by fingers” hank just loojed depressed because he was. “It meanks showing love of course!” said connor “And what KIND of love” hank was atrting to get nervous like an elelphant in a room full of feminists. “Oh you know what kind” said connor turning into richard detectuve reed saw this and go a frisbee boner scratch that a cofee boner dont ask what that is Hank just wanted to die at the moment like me like all of us like my will to live which is nonexistent at this point (AN: i hope connor isnt too OOC uwu bloosh XD? yum) Connor decided he was done being a ho and decided to marry his one true love Trlaci he liked the color blue he liked to lick it which is why Traci is wet tonight Tracis igirlfriend died in a pony accident it was with rainbow dash  
You know who else is vliue  
Raijnw ppfeija GAFD 

The end


	2. the reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN: sorry about the last chapter it was a crack chapter i am going to be seriou >:( and i am going to write the gret, most fantastical vfanfiction knoen to man and android and pony! here we go!!!!!!!!1!)

It was a dark and stormy Sunday afternoon.  
Hank looked at Connor, who was sleeping in his bed. The sheets werw warm, too warm, warmed than an android ccould possibly do alone. (AN: ignore markus) Hank wondered if Conor was lighitng himself on fire, jist like Mar- wait. Nevermimd. 

But the truth was, as Hank stared on into the sunset of Connor’s warm. Warm Sunday afternoon, Connor was awake. He was waiting for Hank to leave the room with one eye, one measly eye, open. Connor stayed laid down, smirking a henoius smrk. He had a nefarious plan, ready tp take form anf fly like one of Carl’s android birds. (AN: ignore than the birds are in a cage. A david cage. Ust like all of us.)

Hank looked into Connor luscious locks and decided he would leave him be untl tonght. Connor smirked.He had the same idea. 

Hank left the room and Connor sprang up like a spring ready to fuck and was ready to initite his plan, his wonderful wonderful plan.

Connor glanced, a henoius galcne. To the closet where he remained for the rest of his days. He slowly spproaches, breathing deeper than androids were supposed to, but not deeper than Hank’s dick was down him last nught. It was Ssturday after all. They only worked until 4 on Saturdays. And then they either kamski home, or spied on Richard pulling out his large…..richard.

Connpr’s hand slowly approachd the hand;e. He breathed heavily. He stared at the handle. It was cold. Very cold. Like his android dic k. 

He opened the handle…

Hank walked in.

“Connow, my wittle wove, what awe you-”

The entire room was filed to the brim with rainbow dash paarphenila that fell from the closet self. Connor was frusiously fingering six plushes at the sam time, dont ask how, I dont know.

Hank screamed and fainted.

The detroit police showed up on acocunt of the homicide.   
“What the fuck is this” sad Richard. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. EVERYONE KNOWS PINKIE PIE IS BETTER.”


End file.
